Joy's Lucky 7
by Liv2night
Summary: This is just a fanfic to show how AMAZING Joy is! In this fanfic, she IS JUST full of Joy and helps people! Two-Shot! TEAM JOY 4EVA! (Joytricia, Jeroy , Jabian and others!) First story in Trudy's 'Everybody is Special' series.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic will show just how amazing Joy is. P.S. I OBVIOUSLY don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

''I'm sorry!'' Joy tells Patricia. ''It wasn't me you know''

''I know!'' Patricia collapses on the bed. ''But it's not mine either''

Patricia just got caught eaves dropping on Eddie and KT and now both Eddie and KT are mad at her. They think she still thinks there's something going on. Joy and Patricia haven't been so close the last few MONTHS that's why this time Patricia goes for help to _her._

''Patricia, I think it's really hard for you to face that sometimes...just sometimes...things are your fault'' Joy smiles and Patricia can't help but laugh.

''Look who's talking!''

''What me?'' Joy frowns. ''I accept that! Nobody's perfect you know!''

''I know all to well Joy! But hey! Aren't you supposed to be doing a project with Willow?'' Patricia throws an orange at her.

''OW! Where did you get that orange?!'' Joy shouts while rubbing her arm. ''And to answer your question I rather spend time with you!''

''I have my ways!'' Patricia laughs. There's a silence. ''I missed spending time with you Joy''

''No way!'' Joy says sarcastically and Patricia pretends to look hurt. ''I missed spending time with you too!'' Joy walks up to Patricia and hugs her.

''AWWWWWWWW!'' Willow is standing at the door. ''But Joy...PROJECT!'' Willow says and skips away.

''Okay! Can't leave her waiting any longer. Tell Eddie the truth and you'll be fine!'' Joy laughs and runs after Willow.

_**Joy Point number 1**_

* * *

''Finally!'' Willow says as Joy enters the room. ''I've been waiting for ageeeees''

''I know! I'm so sorry! But Patricia needed my help!'' Joy quickly apologizes.

''Love?''

''Yes''

''Your forgiven!'' Willow hugs Joy while Joy smiles. ''Let's get this project started shall we?'' Joy asks.

paired the students up to do a project on Great Britain. Joy was at first disappointed but soon found out that Willow knew more than she thought. After about an hour Willow suddenly stops.

''What's wrong?'' Joy asks, worried.

''Oh no, it's nothing. I just...WHAT TO PUT HERE?!'' Willow points to a blank space on her page.

''Hmmm..hard one. Did you do Capital City, Rivers, Mountains?''

Willow nods. ''I'm just stuck for ideas!''

''WILLOW!'' Joy laughs. ''You didn't do lakes.''

''Oh! Silly me. Thanks Joy!'' Willow happily flips back her hair. Joy laughs.

_**Joy Point Number 2**_

* * *

''Joy, I think there's someone waiting for you!'' Willow points to the corridor while fangirling.

Joy turns around to see Jerome. ''Hey Jo-Joy!''

Jerome is holding a red rose and a box full of chocolate. ''Hey Jerrrrome!'' Joy smiles. She turns around just to see Willow packing everything really quickly into her bag. ''I'm going!'' She whispers before running away. Both Joy and Jerome laugh.

''What brings you here?'' Joy takes the rose and chocolates off him.

''Oh right! You don't want me! I can leave...'' Jerome starts walking toward the door.

''NO JEROME WAIT!'' Joy calls after him.

''God, you have no idea what sarcasm is.'' Jerome tells her and Joy blushes. ''Not when it comes to you'' She says.

''Well, I wouldn't leave you here now that Willow is gone!''

''What a hero'' Joy playfully rolls her eyes.

''WHAT A PRINCESS!'' Jerome kisses Joy. When they finally pull away Jerome pretends to look shocked. ''WHAT A HAPPY ENDING!'

''First of all, ENOUGH WITH THE FLIRT Clarke! Second of all, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN''

''Can you?'' Jerome laughs.

Joy rolls her eyes. ''NOT FUNNY''

Jerome takes her and says ''Yes it is.''

''So...what now?'' Joy tries to change the subject. Jerome hugs her. ''I love you!'' and walks away.

_**Joy Point Number 3**_

* * *

Joy just stands there confused. What just happened? She decides to talk to Fabian. He's the smart one right? Joy walks into his room.

''NO NO NO!'' He falls back onto his bed. ''I can't get this''

''Can't get what?'' Joy asks.

''Oh Joy!'' Fabian sits up as soon as he sees Joy. ''Just some...''

''Clue?'' Joy interrupts.

''Yeah..'' Fabian blushes. ''I'm a bit embarrassed cause I was supposed to know everything!''

''Aw! Nobody's perfect! I'll try to help!''

Fabian smiles. ''Thanks Joy, but I don't think you will be able to figure this out.''

''HEY! Let me see!'' Joy takes the laptop off Fabian's shelf.

''Oh COMMON FABIAN! This is NOT a clue!'' Joy laughs.

''What...?'' Fabian asks confused.

''This is...ALFIE!'' She shouts and walks over to Fabian's wardrobe. When she opens the door a laughing Alfie falls out.

''WHAT?!'' Fabian screams.

''Your Welcome'' Joy smiles and walks away.

_**Joy Point Number 4**_

* * *

**How you liking it? I'll try to update soon.. PLEASE REVIEW! TEAM JOY 4EVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Joy, who is still smiling goes into the kitchen and starts making herself a sandwich. That is, until she hears a terrible screech.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' Joy and KT, who is also in the room, both jump up and run upstairs, from where the scream came from.

''Calm down'' They hear Mara say.

''What's up?'' Asks KT.

Mara just sighs. ''Amber...''

''Aw give me the phone'' Joy quickly interrupts. Mara passes her the phone while the rest of the Anubis students gather outside the room to see what happened. ''Amber, breath. What happened?'' Joy says calmly and waits for a reply.

''I don't know what to wear!'' Amber exclaims quickly.

''Amber, why don't you wear some of the smashing outfits you wore while living in Anubis house? Everybody loved them!''

''But I already wore them!'' Amber raises her voice in shock.

''Well...Did anybody in Fashion School see you wear them?''

''No but...JOY YOUR A GENIUS.'' Amber announces and drops the phone so she can find the outfits.

''You're Welcome!'' Joy laughs and ends the call. ''That went quick huh?'' Everybody nods and go back to whatever they were doing leaving only Joy and Mara.

_**Joy Point number 5**_

* * *

''Hmm..'' Mara starts. ''You seems smart.''

This causes Joy to giggle. ''You just noticed?'' Joy fake-pouts.

''No! I don't mean it that way!'' Mara quickly says, afraid Joy really felt hurt. ''I just...'' Mara blushes before she can continue.

''COMMON! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYYYYYYTHING.''

''Ok, well..I...'' Mara drifts off and starts thinking about random stuff. Joy clicks her fingers in front of her face, causing Mara to hop back into reality. ''Ah yes, Sorry. I need help with my maths homework.''

''YOU WHAT?!'' Joy nearly falls over laughing. ''I'll help I guess'' She says in between laughter.

''COMMON! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYYYYYYTHING'' Mara mimics Joy and Joy playfully rolls her eyes. ''Here it is'' Mara opens up page 125 in their maths book, shows Joy and sighs.

''Are you serious?'' Joy frowns and quickly explains the chapter to Mara. After about 20 minutes they're finished.

''Ooooh'' Mara smiles while closing the book. ''That was easier than I thought. Thanks Joy!'' Joy smiles back and walks downstairs and into the kitchen.

_**Joy Point number 6**_

* * *

Joy walks back to the kitchen and continues making her sandwich. suddenly, Alfie runs in.

''JOY!''

''Hey..ALFIE!'' Joy mimics his tone. Alfie just playfully rolls his eyes.

''I need help''

''Aw another person? What's wrong with you guys tonight?'' Joy asks. Alfie frowns and shrugs. ''Fine. What is it?'' Joy sighs.

''I...am..''

''Yes Alfie? You are.'' Joy grins and waits for Alfie to continue.

''HUNGRY!'' Alfie exclaims and quickly grabs the sandwich Joy was making. He runs off and Joy sees him high-fiving Jerome.

''YOUR WELCOME!'' Joy shouts back to him, annoyed.

_**Joy Point number 7**_

* * *

_Now you might thing these are little things. But look at it this way,_

_**Patricia got back together with Eddie.**_

_**Willow and Joy got an A+ for their project.**_

_**Jerome is now absolutely happy.**_

_**Fabian saw how smart he really was.**_

_**Amber was the most fashionable girl in her Fashion School.**_

_**Mara won best student for graduation.**_

**_Alfie didn't die out of starvation_.**

Trudy smiles as she writes the last words _**Thank you Joy.** _She closes the book and puts it on a shelf beside the window, where no one will look. She will write one for every student, just to show them they are all special.

''Trudy! Is dinner ready yet?!'' She hears Alfie call. She laughs and quickly runs to the kitchen.

Everyone of us is special.

* * *

** Ello! How did you like it? I'm planning to write a fanfiction like this for EVERY Anubis house student! Sorry it took ages for me to update. I'm just sooooo busyyyyy! Review please and spread the word! (Maybe vote for it on HOA wiki ;) :))))))**


End file.
